The Love of a Brother
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Blaine forgot what it felt like to be taken care of, his big brother Cooper helps remind him. Blangst.


**The Love of a Brother**: _Blaine forgot what it felt like to be taken care of, his big brother Cooper helps remind him._

Enjoy!

00

Blaine was miserable.

After the eye surgery the doctors had switched the medications they'd put the teenager on, and unfortunately these had the side effect of making poor Blaine nauseous. He'd been in and out of weird dreams all morning, trying to resist the urge to vomit. And he'd insisted Kurt go to school, he'd missed enough already, so he was all alone.

"Hey, buddy."

Wait. No he wasn't.

Blaine glanced up at his big brother blearily. He kept forgetting that he hadn't dreamt his brother's presence. Cooper sat down on the edge of the couch, smoothing back Blaine's curls. "How ya' feeling buddy?" Blaine shrugged, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "I know, sucks doesn't it?"

Blaine wasn't sure how to react. He absolutely loved his brother, of course, but he'd been in London the past few years. Blaine had almost forgotten he'd existed other than as a voice on a phone. But the night after the slushie incident Blaine had woken up in the hospital, Cooper asleep at his bedside. He wasn't sure how his brother had gotten home so fast, what strings he'd pulled, what names he dropped, but he rushed back to his brother.

And he was still here, still taking care of Blaine.

Blaine had forgotten what it was like to be taken care of.

Before Kurt there had only been one person in his childhood who cared for him, and that was his big brother Cooper. Cooper was 10 years older than Blaine, so he was mature and able to take on the responsibility of caring for a sibling when Blaine had come around. He was actually the one who taught Blaine to walk, taught him his first words.

Blaine could remember back on the day of Cooper's graduation from Law School one of their relatives had asked "This is probably the greatest day of your life, right?" And Cooper had grinned, shook his head and said, "Well, this is pretty good, but nothing beats the day Blaine said my name for the first time."

As Blaine had grown up Cooper was always the one who'd been there. He tied Blaine's shoes and walked him into his first day of kindergarten. He'd helped Blaine with homework, quizzed him for exams. He fielded Blaine's questions about girls and what it was like to love one. He was also the first person Blaine came out to when Cooper had been home for a week the summer before Blaine's freshman year. Cooper had merely hugged Blaine, promised he would always love him, and ruffled his curls. Cooper had been by his side when Blaine came out to his parents. Held him when he cried over their dismissive and disapproving reaction to his coming out.

Basically, Cooper had been his world.

But Cooper had moved, off to run one of their father's law branches in London, England. The day Cooper had moved had been one of the worst days of Blaine's life, and that was including the day of the infamous Sadie Hawkins dance. Ever since Cooper had left Blaine's life had gotten worse and worse. It was the year before Blaine came out, so Cooper was gone by the time the bullying got unbearable because there was no one there to remind him not everyone hated him. Cooper had of course came home after the Sadie Hawkins disaster, but only to be shooed back to London by their father much sooner than either brother would have liked.

With Cooper gone Blaine had completely forgotten what it was like to have someone care for him, for someone to love him. But then Blaine had met Kurt, and for the first time he felt like maybe he'd be ok without his brother.

But now, here he was. Cooper was back, and he was the same Cooper he'd always been: caring, loving, gentle. All his attention was on Blaine, and it wasn't superficial, out of obligation. Cooper truly loved Blaine, and he truly wanted to be sitting there, cleaning up his vomit and drawing circles on his back.

"I miss your afro." Cooper joked, tugging lightly on one curl, watching it spring back as he let go before continuing his soothing petting.

"Mmm, me too." Blaine mumbled, "But d'rather it be short th'n ripped out…"

Cooper didn't say anything in response. The silence was a little unnerving so Blaine opened his eyes and glanced up at his brother. Cooper held a very hard look on his face. "I wish the world was better to you, Blaine." He whispered, "You deserve so much better."

Blaine smiled, "I have you. I have Kurt. M'pretty sure I got it better th'n anyone."

His big brother gave him a teary smile, stopping his petting to lean down and place a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead. "I love you, buddy."

"I love you too, Coop." Blaine smiled.

"I'm gonna get you another ginger ale." The older brother stood, going towards the kitchen. "You know," He called from the other room, "London's getting pretty boring."

"Oh, s'got to be just _dreadful_." Blaine joked.

"I'm serious!" Blaine could hear the sound of the fridge door opening. "I'm thinking I need a change of pace."

"Oh?" Blaine mumbled, pretty sure his brother probably didn't even hear him.

"Dad's opening a branch in Toledo. I've gotten the lead position."

Blaine paused, "Wait, Toledo? As in Ohio?"

Cooper appeared over Blaine again, an open can of ginger ale in hand. "As in Ohio."

"As in one hour from here?"

"As in one hour from here."

"As in-"

"Yes, Blaine, I'm moving back!" Cooper laughed, shaking his head at his brother.

"Oh my God!" Blaine cried, excitement overtaking him as he shot out from under the blankets to hug his brother. His stomach immediately regretted the motion but he didn't care. "Wait, but Coop, Toledo is such a step down from London! Don't tell me you're just doing this for me, I don't want to ruin your career-"

Cooper rolled his eyes, pushing Blaine back down to the couch, pulling the blankets back over him. "Don't you worry your sick little head about anything Blaine. My career is better than ever. And the firm in London is thriving, this new branch in Toledo is gonna need my help to build its way up. And who says this has anything to do with you, Mr. Arrogant?"

Blaine blinked up at Cooper, "Does dad know you're coming home?"

"I would assume so, since he's in charge of everything." Cooper shrugged.

"Wait, you haven't talked to him about it?"

"Why should I?" Cooper stood, stretching, "It's not like he's ever in the country anyway. Never talks to you. Not here when you have fucking _surgery_. Why should _I_talk to him?"

"Coop…" Blaine moaned. He and his father may have a poor relationship, but he didn't want it to ruin his brother and his father's relationship too.

"Blaine, buddy, I'm telling you. Everything's fine. Don't worry. The only thing you gotta worry about is getting some good old rest and relaxation, ok?" Blaine said nothing, just buried himself under the blankets again, thinking. Cooper started to make his way back to the kitchen.

"Coop?" He called after a moment.

"Yeah, bud?"

"I'm really lucky to have you as my brother." He said quietly. "I'm glad you're coming home."

"So am I, buddy." He could hear the smile in his brother's voice, "So am I."


End file.
